Lost at Sea
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: HiccupxAstrid. Hiccup and Astrid get stranded on an island after a fishing trip mishap. what will happen on that island?
1. Chapter 1

Lost at Sea

**A/n hello my fans, it's me once again. This is yet another of one of my glorious How to Train Your Dragon fictions. I think this might be a great story so I hope all you readers enjoy it. Well, enough of my stalling, let's fly!**

**Berk:**

Here we have the Island of Berk, the sun rising just barely above the horizon of the sea. We now go and see the docks, where the villages board ships for several fishing trips, pillaging and other trips needed by sea. Now we go up to a house, bigger than the rest, overlooking the whole village. This is the home of our hero, Hiccup Haddock. He is currently asleep in his room with his dragon, Toothless on his slab of rock for a bed. The sun began to shine into his room, causing Hiccup to groan slightly and toss the blanket over his eyes, muttering "five more minutes" to no one certain when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He tried to play asleep, but he knew who it was in his room. He then felt his blanket being pulled off and tossed away.

"Time to wake up, Hiccup!" called his father, Stoick as he began making his way back down the stairs. Hiccup groaned as he slowly gotten himself out of his bed, nearly falling over when he had forgotten to reattach his prosthetic back on. He sat back on his bed and grabbed his leg, then began hooking the straps back into place on his leg. He then grabbed his shirt and threw it on and made his way down the stairs and tried to make it out, when "Hiccup" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his father, who was doing his morning wood work, it was quite relaxing. Hiccup walked over to his dad and sat down to hear what he needed to say. "I'm sending you out on a fishing trip with Astrid and a few others" Hiccup groaned about having to go fish, but was secretly excited for being near Astrid.

"when do I have to leave?" Hiccup asked his dad as he took his satchel and began putting in a couple things to take with him.

"In an hour, so you best head down to the docks right now to atch the ship before it leaves" with that, Hiccup left his home and began making his way down to the dock, sadly he has to leave Toothless behind since this is only a small trip and they aren't going to be needed for this.

**Meanwhile:**

We turn back time before we go and see Hiccup and go see another home in the village. This house is the same size as most of the other homes throughout the village, but had a barn in the back of it, which currently had a sleeping Deadly Nadder resting on a bed of hay. Now we look inside the home and zoom in to a certain room, which had a sleeping Viking on the bed. She was Astrid, the tough, blonde-haired, right-hand women and friend to Hiccup. The sun then began to creep inside her room from her window, causing her to groan slightly and yawn. Then she through her blanket off her and got up, then walked over to her dresser and began to get dressed. The other day, the chief told her that she was assigned to go on a fishing trip for a couple hours with some of the villagers and Hiccup.

She wasn't one of the best fishers on the Island, but she didn't argue with the chief for two reasons: one she knew that they would need extra muscle just incase of large catches and second, she was secretly excited to see Hiccup. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the scrawny, little nerd as she picked up hr shoulder armor and began clipping them on. She knew Hiccup loved her and he knew that she loved him, but they were still shy of their relationship. If it wasn't for Astrid's rep or Hiccup's rep of being the village embarrassment still on his record, they would b more public with it. She finished clipping her armor on and then she grabbed her axe from under her pillow and strapped it on and made her way down to the dock.

**At the docks:**

We see one of the fishing boats being prepared to head out right as Hiccup had arrived. He helped the workers load up the rest of the cargo when he heard "hey Hiccup" he recognized the voice and smiled as he turned around and saw Astrid arrive. She still looked as beautiful as ever and he couldn't help but smile.

"hey Astrid, heard you were going on this trip" Hiccup chuckled as he helped someone carry a crate aboard the ship, Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, well let's hope we have a little fun on this trip" Astrid smiled as she climbed aboard and then they both heard the men shouting to get ready. Everything was done and everything was in place, so with that, the ship was pushed out into sea.

**Two hours later:**

'_having fun, yeah right'_ thought both Astrid and Hiccup. When they reached their fishing spot, the weather began to get bad. It started with winds and then with rain pouring down. The men shouted several times as to take cover when ever a wave came crashing into the boat. They were only little waves, so nobody was really in any danger. Astrid was helping some of the men help to reel in the nets while Hiccup was up in the mast helping the men protect their sails. The men had just reeled in a huge catch of fish and began loading them into the baskets. Then, out of nowhere, it happened.

All of a sudden, straight from the sea, leapt out a purple Thunder Drum along with a Scauldron. The men quickly went to grab several ropes and rods to try and defeat the beasts while Astrid called for Hiccup. Hiccup saw the dragons and jumped from the mast, landing on the deck and then tried to get the men to stop as he tried to tame the Thunder Drum. Right as he was getting through to it, he heard a high pitch sound. Then he heard men taking cover, Hiccup then quickly climbed over the side of the ship and hung from the railing, then the Scauldron sprayed it's scalding hot water at the ship. The crew all had taken cover, but the mast wasn't so lucky as the scalding water had ate through the wooden mast and caused it to break and fall over.

Hiccup felt someone grab his hands and pull him back aboard the ship. He saw that it was Astrid "thanks, Astrid" Hiccup gave a couple pants when he was tackled to the deck by Astrid, when the Thunder Drum roared and blasted at the ship. The men went back to fighting the dragons as Astrid stood back up and pulled Hiccup back to his feet "Thank you, again" he said flatly as he went back to trying to tame the Thunder drum. He got so close, but that was when he saw what was in the distance. "Rogue wave!" Hicup called as he saw the dragons disappear under the water and all of the crew tried to get secured. Hicup then saw Astrid having trouble with her life line, so he went over "let me help". With hands like a smithy, he was able to tie Astrid down to what was left of the mast, but he didn't get himself in time.

The wave hit and Hiccup was sent flying over the edge of the boat. Astrid saw this and grabbed a dagger she had and cut the rope, then she dived after Hiccup. She reached out and tried to grab his hand, but then the wave slammed down, knocking both of them out and sending them out to Thor knows where. The wave pasted and the men left on the ship did a head count, but saw the two were missing. They didn't have the proper equipment to find them, so they had to head back to Berk, hoping the two are alright…

**Meanwhile on an Island:**

Here we have a lone Island, way out of the sight of Berk. We now zoom in and see waves hitting the coast of the island, then we see a body wash upon the shore. The body stirred and woke up, coughing up water that was filled in his lungs and tried to get air back in. it was Hiccup and he had survived the rogue wave crash against the ship, but he had no way to get home now. He walked along the coast, trying to find anything that can help him survive, that's when he saw another body wash up on the shore. He knew who it was and he quickly ran over to the body "Astrid!" he yelled as he reached Astrid and pulled he up from the water. He gave her stomach a couple pushes and listened for her heart to increase it's beating. Then Astrid woke up, coughing up a lot of water.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup worried as his friend finished coughing up all the water in her lungs and sat up.

"yeah, I'm fine. You?" Astrid asked as she tried to stand but her legs nearly gave way, but just as she was about to fall back down she felt Hiccup grab her arm and pull her up and into his arm. Astrid blushes gently as se got out of his arm "thank you" she muttered as Hiccup smiled.

"you're welcome and I'm fine Astrid, thanks" Hiccup replied as both he and Astrid began exploring the Island they were on. The Island wasn't that big, though it had a small forest with the coast and when they went inland a little, they found a medium sized lake with a water fall. so that solved their problem for water and they saw several plants with fruits growing on them, so they had food. Astrid was also good at hunting so any animal on the island, they could eat. They returned back to the coast and just gazed out into the sea, Astrid began to get worried.

"what if we never get home, Hiccup?" she asked, worried about not being able to see her friends and family. Hiccup sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"we'll get home Astrid, someday, I promise" Hiccup reassured her as they both gazed out into the open sea, missing their home…

**Meanwhile on Berk:**

We see Stoick waiting on the docks, awaiting for the ship to return. It had been two hours since the boat had left and they should have returned by now. Then in the distance, he saw what looked like what barely remained of a boat. Stoick gave a whistle, then his Dragon, Thornado, hobbled over to him. Stoick climbed on and flew out to the boat. He had made it to the boat, or at this point it looked like a raft, he dropped down a rope and the men on the raft tied it down and Stoick pulled them back to the dock. Once they had reached the dock, Stoick had landed and went to help the men back on solid ground "what happened?" he asked on of his men named Sven.

"We got caught in a storm, rogue wind, pelting rain and then a Thunder Drum and Scauldron appeared and attacked us" Sven started as both he and Stoick kept helping the men heave in the fish they were able to save. "We tried to fight them off, then your son tried to tame on of them-" he was cut off by Stoick.

"Hiccup? Where is he?!" he yelled as Sven told him to calm down and let him finish explaining.

"he tried to stop the dragons, but failed. Then a giant rogue wave appeared and he didn't have time to tie himself down to the ship since he had to help Astrid" Stoick heard Astrid's name and saw that she wasn't here as well. "she cut her line and dove into the water to save Hiccup, but…" Sven gestured to the wreck, pretty much saying they didn't come back up. Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing, they say that his son is lost at sea. Stoick then charged for the great hall, knocking on a few certain doors and telling the home owners to send their kids up to the Great Hall. After about an hour later, the kids had came up to the Hall. They were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the idiotic and brain lacking twins. Fishlegs, the walking Dragon Manuel. And his Nephew Snotlout, the 'All Brawn and no Brains'. Stoick had them sit around the giant fire pit in the certain of the hall as he began.

"I've called you here because I need your help" when the chief needs help, it usually means its something serious. "as you must have heard, one of our fishing boats was destroyed in a storm, but what you don't know is that it took Astrid and Hiccup away into sea" when he said that, everyone began shouting about having to get them back.

"what are we doing here? Let's get her" shouted Snotlout as he heard his Uncle clear his throat. "I mean, _them_, that's what I meant" Snotlout muttered quietly as Fish spoke up.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" he asked the Chief as then the twins spoke.

"uh duh, we go find them" said Tuff, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, idiot" chuckled Ruff as Stoick called for silence. The hall went silent as he began speaking again.

"Tuff is right, we will be going to get them and it will be just us and our dragons, though we will be taking a ship for emergencies" everyone nodded and Stoick then sent them all out to go and get ready as they leave in three days. As soon as they had left, Stoick had gone back home and then went up to Hiccup's room and saw Toothless, who had woken up when he heard the door slam, thinking it was his master. Stoick went over to him and sighed "Hiccup's gone Toothless, we're going to find him" though Toothless was a dragon, he had lived with Stoick and Hiccup long enough to partially understand what they are saying. Toothless gave a low grumble as he got up and stretched as was about to jump outside when he remembered that he can't fly without Hiccup.

"relax boy, we're going in a few days, though you'll be with me on boat since you can't fly" Stoick sighed as he saw Toothless give a snort and go back to his bed as Stoick went downstairs to the kitchen and rolled out a map, trying to think of where his son is. _'don't worry Hiccup, we'll find you… I hope'_ thought Stoick as he became lost in thought about finding his son…

**A/N hello my readers, I hope you have enjoyed this beginning of the story. So Hiccup and Astrid are stranded together on an Island? -grins wickedly- oh I wonder what will happen? And Stoick is worried for his son. What will happen on the Island? How long will the rescue mission take? Well, for the answers, stay tuned into this story and tune in next time for Lost at Sea: Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lost at Sea, Ch.2

**Hello my readers, I am back yet again. As we last left off, Hiccup and Astrid had been stranded on a deserted island that somehow has life growing around it. Go figure. We also saw Stoick getting a team ready to go and find them, but how long will it take before our heroes are found on their island? Only time will tell… well, enough stalling. Let us take flight!**

**Two months from where we left off:**

Stranded. Stranded on a deserted island with no certainty of getting off. Astrid and Hiccup both decided that it would be best as to try to survive on the island, hoping that someone was looking for them. They both agreed to do certain things to help both of them to survive. Astrid was to do the hunting, log gathering, skinning of the animals for other uses and for preserving the left over food. Hiccup was in charge of maintaining the home he had built for them from the salvage of the boat, which had washed up on shore, along with sewing up rips, cloths, and making new clothes and blankets. He was also in charge of the cooking of the food since Astrid never learned how. Luckily, for both of them, when the shipwreck washed up on the shore, there were about two month's supply of rations that can help them while Astrid looked for anything on the island to hunt.

The home Hiccup had built for them was actually impressive. He practically had the whole ship to use, except for the section the crew survived on. The problem was it was all broken up, thankfully Hiccup found a untouched chest that had contained several different tools he had used to build the small home. It was big enough for about three people, though it was just like a small hut in retrospect. In the back were barrels for the food and a tarp hung above to keep water out. He had sewn a large blanket to use for a bed and two smaller blankets for each of them. Since he was a smithy apprentice, he was able to take care of Astrid's weapons if they needed any small repairs. He had also made him a makeshift bow he could use to defend himself if needed. Currently both of our heroes were doing something different as we speak, let us go and see…

**Hiccup:**

We currently see this young boy standing over a pot that was saved from the shipwreck, along with several kitchen utensils. He was cooking up his and Astrid's supper for the night, Hare Stew with ground up blueberry powder. As he was stirring the food, he began to think of something else he could throw into it, then out of the corner of his eye in the water, he saw a cod swimming around near the coast. Quickly and quietly, he picked up his bow and grabbed an arrow before pulling it back and aiming. He held his breath and then released the arrow; he then saw it spear the fish right through the gills. He mental did a fist pump into the air as he retrieved the fish and took out his knife as he placed the fish on a special board he had carved and smoothed out for cooking on.

He gutted the fish and skinned it, then removed the bones from it as he chopped it up and then threw it into the kettle. He stirred around the food for a couple minutes before taking a spoon and tasting it. It had a smoky fish flavor with a hint of Hare with a after taste of blueberries. He smiled as he took the arrow that he shot the fish with and began cleaning the arrowhead of its blood, then put it back into Hiccup's hand made quiver. He went back to stirring the food, making sure it does not get over cooked or burnt. He sighed as he began going threw his thoughts while he let the stew simmer.

His thoughts traveled to how silent he and Astrid were to each other most of the time, besides the occasional 'hello' or 'good morning'. He sighed as he wished they had more to talk about, but there was not really anything for them to talk about. He rested against one of the logs he had carved out with Astrid's dagger to resemble a crudely made chair, though it does the job. He made a second chair for Astrid for when they both just sat around the fire. He rested in the chair, wishing he and Astrid had more in common or at least something to talk about at least. He just did not know what to do, so he decided to see if anything would come up tonight during supper and see if any conversations will pop up.

**Astrid:**

We have this young Viking currently dragging a dead deer along the riverside back to camp. She saw this deer while she was creeping through the woods and quickly threw her dagger at it, piercing through its skin and stabbing its heart. She stopped near the river, set the body against a tree as she squat down, and splashed some water on her face to clean up a little. She scooped some up and took a drink, taking a breather after hunting for about 5 hours straight with barely any rest. All she had to show for her hunt was a couple rabbits, the deer and some fruit she plucked from trees. She rested against one of the rocks that sat near the bank of the river, taking a moment to catch her breath.

She began thinking of her thoughts as she rested along the bank of the river. It had been over two months since she has last seen her mom, pr her dad, or her Nader. God she missed Stormfly, she is positive that her dragon is worried for her and she will be giving her an extra basket of chicken to her dragon. She sighed as she suddenly began to look over her thoughts on the boy she is stranded with. SHe was amazed by his skills to cook, to build their shelter and how to sew. She was glad she was with him here since he knew how to do the things she did not know what to do.

She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of something they could talk about when they are around tonight's fire during supper. _'What is for supper, I'm starving' _she thought to herself as she looked up to the sky, seeing the day is nearly gone and night is coming. She got back up and went back over to her deer carcass and began dragging it back to the campsite. It was a hard and heavy job, but she was strong enough to drag it the remaining distance away from the shelter. She gave a couple of huffs as she felt her energy begin to disappear but she pressed on. With just a couple more steps, she saw the camp in the distance and saw Hiccup standing over the kettle, stirring what seemed to be tonight is supper. _'Good, I'm starving' _Astrid thought as she trudged slowly back.

**At the site:**

We have Hiccup stirring the dinner when he heard the sound of twigs cracking and breaking underneath footsteps. He turned around and then saw Astrid with her bounty. He was impressed but not surprised, as she has always returned with something during her trips. He stood up and took her bounty, putting the fish into a special barrel he has that is tied to a rope to a rock, floating in a pool of water to keep the fish cool. He then put the deer carcass in a barrel to be skinned later. He went back to his fire to check the food as he saw Astrid go to their drinking water river and get something to drink. "The food should be ready in a couple of minutes Astrid" he called out as he heard her call back, saying alright.

A couple minutes had passed by when Astrid had returned. She had a container she brought with on the boat refilled with water, along with Hiccups as she sat down around the fire. The sun was beginning to set as Hiccup had handed Astrid her bowl and a spoon as he filled it up with the stew. He filled his up and sat down on the other side of the fire from her. They ate silently for a couple minutes until the rest of the stew was eaten and gone. They just stared into the fire, awkward silence filling the air when Hiccup decided to break it "So, anything interesting happen on your hunt?" he asked casually, hoping Astrid would reply.

"Actually, yeah, I saw something pretty cool" Astrid replied. "I saw a Doe giving birth to her Fawn" she heard Hiccup give a soft 'aww' when he heard her say that. "It was amazing to see, and I didn't have the heart to kill them after that, so I left them" Astrid smiled softly as she relaxed on her stump. Hiccup was surprised by this side of Astrid; he did not think she would show mercy in any form. The sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually 10 minutes until Hiccup broke the silence again.

"Astrid, I want to talk to you about something" he began, sounding stern. Astrid never heard him speak sternly before, it surprised her.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about" she asked as the answer she had received shocked her when Hiccup told her.

"Us", that was all he said, since he let it sink into the air for a little bit before starting again. Astrid was surprised by this; she was not expecting Hiccup to bring up this conversation. It was true that they both had feelings for each other and the whole village could see that they did, though they were still shy to be around each other in a romantic way out in public. "I just wanted to talk about where we stand" this confused Astrid.

"What do you mean?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup faced her and began.

"Look it's no surprise or secret that we like each other, like _really _like each other, correct?" Astrid nodded, following what he was saying. "But I don't understand why we have to be so shy around each other" Hiccup sighed out as Astrid knew this was true, and then spoke.

"Because of our statuses in the village, some people still believe that you're still Hiccup the Weak, not Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. I still have my status as the toughest teenage Viking on the island, but if we didn't have these statuses, we could be together couldn't we?" she asked as Hiccup sighed and answered her.

"I don't see why we have to care what other people think about us, Astrid, all I care about is wanting us to be together" Hiccup debated with her as she sighed softly and thought about what he said. He did have a point; they both cared deeply for each other, so why should their reps or statues in the village stop them from being together. She looked back at Hiccup, but was surprised to see that he had turned his back to the fire. She then saw in the shadow of the fire, tears falling down Hiccup's face and hitting the sand "Hiccup?" she asked softly as she heard he speak.

"I love you Astrid" Astrid was taken back by this; she had never heard Hiccup say this before. "I really love you Astrid, I don't give a damn about our statues or our stupid reps, and all I want is for us to be together publicly, not be shy about us being close to each other. Or being scared to show our feelings, I just want us to be together" Hiccup had nearly yelled this out as he said it so fast. Astrid was shocked to say the least to see this side of Hiccup, he practically snapped as he said that. She just sat there silent for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Then she spoke.

"Is that really how you feel Hiccup?" she said slowly and carefully, as she then saw Hiccup turn around in his seat and look at her.

"Yes Astrid. That is how I feel, I've loved you ever since we were young, when I first saw you, I've always wanted to be yours, please let me be yours, publicly when we return home, let's not worry about any statue or reps, just us" Hiccup said, looking Astrid straight in the face. Neither of them has noticed that they had slowly been scooting closer until they were a foot apart from each other. Hiccup looked at Astrid, gazing into her blue shining eyes as Astrid had lost herself in his forest green eyes, then instead of replying to him, she did something that shocked both of them.

She placed her hand on Hiccup's cheek, having him look at her as she pulled them both closer until their lips softly pressed together. Hiccup was surprised and taken back by this, but after his brain had registered what was happening, he started to kiss back. Though how quickly it started, it ended too soon as Astrid pulled back slightly "I love you too Hiccup" when those words left her mouth, the silence was still back in the air. Hiccup was surprised to hear her say this, but before she could say anything, Astrid spoke again, "I really, really love you Hiccup. I promise that if we ever get home, I will forget all about our reps and crap and just focus on us being happy together" when she finished saying this, Hiccup smiled widely as he caressed Astrid's cheek and pulled her into another kiss, this one long, passionate and full of love as the flickering of the fires flickered all night long…

**Meanwhile on Berk:**

We see Stoick loading up cargo onto one of the ships in the docks as his dragon Thornado dozes off at the end of the dock. Stoick looked down to his dragon and sighed "Lazy stubborn dragon" he muttered under his breath as he threw the last crate onto the ship. He then heard the sound of wings flapping above him and looked to see Fishlegs landing on the dock with his dragon, Meatlug, then came in the twins, Ruff and Tuff on their Zippleback Barf and Belch. Lastly, his nephew Snotlout flew past them on Hookfang, his Nightmare. "Are you all ready to go?" he asked as he heard them all reply.

"Yes Chief, I'm ready" Fishlegs told Stoick as Meatlug just grumbled and relaxed on the dock before it was time to go.

"yeah, I'm ready" Snotlout muttered as he hopped off his dragon, who growled and lit his masters pants on fire as usual, and always Snotlout jumped off the dock into the water to stop the fire. Stoick chuckled as he and Hookfang looked at each other and gave a nod, smiling.

"Let's go Chief, we aren't getting any younger" Tuffnut gruff out, then he saw Stoick glare at him, making Tuff nervous "uh, she said it" Tuff quickly said, pointing to his twin, who gave him a death glare.

"Alright, time to find Astrid and Hiccup, it may take a few weeks, maybe months" Stoick said when he heard Tuffnut whisper to everyone.

"I bet that by the time we find them, there'll be more than two of them" everyone, save for Lout, gave a laugh until the Chief cleared his throat "Uh, her again, I don't know what's with her today" he said quickly, pointing to Ruff.

"Hey!" she exclaims, kicking him in his kneecap hard. A loud crack could be heard as Tuff grabbed his leg.

"Ow, my knee cap! That's new, I like it" Tuff chuckled as Stoick cleared his throat once more and told them to be quiet.

"As I was saying, this trip could take days, weeks or months, but we aren't going to stop until we find them, am I understood?" Stoick boomed as everyone shouted yes. "then let's go!" he shouted, all the dragons taking to the sky as the kids climb onto the ship, along with Stoick and Thornado out in front of the ship. With a gust of wind and the dragons pulling the ship, they sailed off; making way for Helheim's gate, then the search can begin. _'Do not worry son, we will find you and Astrid… I hope' _Stoick thought to himself as they reached Helheim's gate and went in, disappearing in the fog…

**Meanwhile, back with our couple:**

We currently see them in a heated make out session inside the homemade shelter, laying on the make shift leaf bed Hiccup made. Hiccup was on top, trying to take dominance in the kiss as he then felt something against his lips, Astrid's tongue. He opened his mouth a little for her, feeling her snake her tongue into his mouth, both their tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. They pulled back for air, Astrid then nuzzled her face into Hiccup's chest as she felt Hiccup kiss her head softly "I love you Astrid" Hiccup muttered into Astrid's hair as she mumbled back.

"I love you too Hiccup" she mumbled, slowly falling asleep in Hiccup's arm, then Hiccup fell asleep, holding his lover in his arms…

**Boom! Another chapter finished. Therefore, Stoick has a team put together and has set sail to go and find the missing couple while the missing couple have proven their love for each other. What will happen next? Come back next time for Lost at Sea chapter 3!**


End file.
